Neko Problems
by Cylar
Summary: "Oh sure Natsu! Just read out a bloody spell you don't know does like an idiot and make us have cat ears and tails!"
1. P1:Being A Neko in the First Place

**Hey everyone! This is my first fanfiction here. This idea popped in my head in the middle of the night, which was a bad idea, considering I'm supposed to be asleep. I'm currently writing this chapter on my IPad, so sorry if it feels a little strange.**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail! Hiro Mashima does. If I did, Natsu and Lucy will have 30 babies already. ~^~**

 **Summary: Natsu reads out a spell that makes both him and Lucy into having cat ears, tails, and feline qualities. It won't wear off until after 15 days, and will something blossom between the neko duo?**

* * *

 **Problem #1: Being A Neko in the First Place**

"Lu-chan!" a bluenette called out to a blonde mage. "Can you come over here?"

Lucy shrugged and walked over to Levy, who was reading a book.

"What's wrong, Levy-chan?" she asked, curious on why she called her. Levy held the book up to Lucy, who stared at it in confusion. Animal Transformation spells? "What's this, Levy-chan?"

Levy gave an earnest smile at her blonde friend. "Why don't you try a spell here? It would be nice to learn a new type of magic, right?" Lucy smiled at her friend's care for her.

"Thanks Levy-chan, I'll return it to you after I read it!" She waved at her as she walked to the bar, where Mirajane was cleaning some cups. "Good afternoon, Mira-san," Lucy greeted the Take-Over mage.

Mirajane gave a smile at Lucy, placing the cup back to its place. "Good afternoon, Lucy!" Her gaze fell on the book Levy gave Lucy. "What's that Lucy?"

Lucy smiled bashfully, her face with a pink tinge. "It's just a book of spells Levy-chan recommended for me." she answered,holding up the book.

She looked around at the guild. Today, Erza was out with Jellal as Mystogan, who showed up to visit. Wendy and Charle went out on a mission with Happy, much to the Exceed's pleasure. Cana was drinking a barrel of alcohol as usual, and Gajeel and Pantherlily where at a corner, chatting. Master was on the council meeting, and will be back in a few days time. It was just a mundane day at the guild, she thought.

"Yo, Luce!" an enthusiastic voice called out, an arm slinging to the said mage's shoulders. Lucy turned to Natsu, whose mouth was upturned to a grin. "Hey," she greeted him, smiling at the salmon haired dragon slayer. Mira smiled knowingly at the pair, knowing that they will make a perfect couple.

"Luce, what's that?" he asked, his gaze on the book, he snatched it away from her before she could answer. "Hey!" she complained.

"Animal Transformation Spells?" he asked, his eyebrows scrunched in confusion. He flipped to a random page and began to read the spell out loud.

" _Cat a me et absque me etiam tu nobis duo feline qualitates._ " It roughly translates too: _Make me a cat, and the one beside me too, Feline qualities, will be given to us two._ But they'll only know this after the spell worked.

Lucy felt something strange near her butt, and also on her head. She gave a gasp when she looked at Natsu, who now had pink cat ears and a tail. "Natsu!" she squealed out. "You've got cat ears and a tail!" Natsu, gaped at her in shock, and looked at her too.

"So do you!" he exclaimed, staring at her own set of ears and tail. By now, the two had gotten the attention of the guild, who looked at them in curiosity. Mira giggled at the sight. The two looked adorable together! The guild gave out some comments too.

"Getting cat ears is man!" Elfman commented.

"Looks like bunny-girl isn't much of a bunny anymore! Gihee!" said Gajeel.

"Natsu looks like an idiot!" crowed Gray, snickering.

Natsu and Lucy where turning beet red at this point, their ears twitching. Levy looked at Lucy and Natsu worriedly, getting the book and reading the page. "Natsu, Lu-chan, it said that the spell will wear off in 15 days. For now, you just need to wait for the next two weeks." she said to the duo.

Lucy felt as if she was about to blow a fuse. "Natsu," she said, glaring at him with a glare that could rival Erza's. Natsu gulped, his tail swishing and his ears folding back. She just sighed. "How would I wear my clothes now without my tail poking a hole through it? And I wanted to wear that new hat I bought..." Lucy said to no one in particular, her face frowning.

Natsu's ears drooped, and he felt a little guilty. "Sorry, Luce," he said, being sincere. Lucy just gave him a small smile in return, making his ears perk up. "It's fine, Natsu. At least it's only for 15 days. For now, let's just deal with it." Natsu nodded, conceding with the celestial spirit mage. "But for now," Lucy continued, yawning and streching. "I want to nap."

"Me too," Natsu realized, feeling tired all of a sudden. The two put their heads down on the bar's table, and soon they were snoring peacefully, tails swishing. "Reedus!" squealed Mirajane at the painter. "Sketch this now and give me the picture!"

* * *

Natsu and Lucy woke up a few hours later, and they were feeling undeniably hungry. "Hey Mira, do you happen to have any milk and fish?" asked Natsu. Mira blinked at him, confused.

"Yeah, I happen to want some too," Lucy shyly confessed.

"Well of course!" Mira replied. "I think your feline qualities are kicking in too." Lucy agreed with her. It's not like she likes to eat milk and fish everyday.

"Ne Lushie," Natsu called out, making her ears perk while she looked at him.

"Yeah, Natsu?"

"Your tail's brushing on mine."

Lucy realized it, looking down and saw that their tails were indeed brushing. She blushed, making her tail swished the other way. Natsu gave her a small smile, which she returned. "Here you go!" Mira said cheerfully, handing two plates of fish and two cups of milk. Lucy thanked her and begin to eat the delicious meal. As she ate, a few drops of milk dribbled on her chin. Natsu, by instinct, leaned closer and licked it.

Lucy turned as red as a tomato. "Natsu! What do you think you're doing?" Natsu turned away, and she could have sworn his cheeks were pink.

"Sorry," he muttered. They continued eating in silence until Mira got their plates and left them alone. Lucy felt bad for making Natsu embarrassed, so she scractched his ear to make him feel better. Natsu purred in response, his ears perking up and leaning in to Lucy's hand. "Lushie that feels nice," he said, smiling softly. "Pet me more."

Lucy was surprised with this, but obliged. Soon, Natsu was purring and meowing as she scratched his ear. Lucy giggled. "Ne Natsu," she asked, still scratching his ear. "What does it feel like?"

Natsu smiled at her. "Want me to try it on you?" Lucy shrugged, feeling curious. "Sure I guess," she withdrawed her hand from Natsu's ear, making him whimper in response. Natsu began to scratch hers, surprising the celestial spirit mage.

"Nya~" she mewled, as he continued to scratch her ear. Natsu was amused, watching Lucy meow because of his actions made him feel... happy. He continued doing it until Mirajane came in and scolded them for making too much noise. They both blushed at this, and at Mirajane's suggestion that they just go home and make noise there.

Gray approached them, his gaze at Natsu. "Oi flame brain! You look like a cosplayer now!" he called out, making Natsu growl in disgust.

"Shut up ice block!" he snapped back, lunging at the ice wizard. Soon the two were fighting, as usual. Lucy sighed, and smiled as Natsu threw a flaming fist at Gray. Mirajane walked up to her and saw her expression. She grinned, knowing Natsu was the cause of her smile. "Ne Lucy," she started, getting the blonde's attention. "Aren't you glad that you were beside Natsu when he used the spell?"

Lucy blinked in confusion. "Huh?" she asked. "I guess I am..." she answered, turning pink. "At least I've got someone else that has the same feline qualities like me." Mira smiled, placing a few plates back to their places.

"That's kind of cute," Mira said, her eyes sparkling. Her imagination ran rampant as she saw herself playing with little Natsus and little Lucys, much to the celestial mage's embarrassment.

"I'm going home first, Mira-san." Lucy said, when it was already evening time. Natsu's ears perked up at this, hearing her even if she was from the other side of the guild. He dodged a punch from Gray, and ran to the outside of the guild. Gray was left there, annoyed and amused with Natsu's antics, while Mira was happy.

* * *

Lucy walked by the edge by the river again, as she usually did. "Careful Lucy-san!" the boatmen called out. Lucy just smiled in return, her tail swishing. When Lucy reached home, she felt like she needed a good bath. As she walked in though, she felt like she didn't want it. After a debate, she just took a quick shower. She sighed as she walked out, only a towel clothing her. She sat on her bed, then felt something weird. She was sitting on something abnormally warm. "Natsu?" she squealed, looking at the dragon slayer, who was asleep on HER bed.

Natsu's ears perked up when he heard his name. He lazily opened his eyes and saw Lucy. "Yo Luce," he greeted, turning his back on her.

"Natsu! Why are you in my bed?" yelled Lucy. She hurriedly changed clothes going into some pajamas and glared at Natsu's sleeping figure. "Natsu!" she whined. "If you're going to sleep here, move a little!" Natsu complied, scooting a little to the side to give some space for Lucy.

Lucy threw the blankets over her, turning her back on Natsu. Soon There was a heavy wind blowing through her window. "C-cold," she muttered, her teeth chattering and her tail swishing. "C'mere," Natsu muttered, his arm outstretched. Lucy turned and subconsciously nuzzled on Natsu's chest. Natsu's really warm, she thought. Natsu smiled, nuzzling on Lucy's hair, her ears tickling his face.

Soon, both nekos were asleep, with Lucy in Natsu's arms.

* * *

Lucy yawned as she woke up, it was already 9 o'clock in the morning. She then realised what position she and Natsu were in right now. Natsu was still holding her in his arms, and she was now on top of him, their faces inches from each others.

"Natsu," she whispered, trying to wake him up, feeling uncomfortable with the position. "Natsu~" she muttered, scratching his ear. "Wake up!"

Natsu jolted awake, his head banging with Lucy's. "Nya!" Lucy yelped in pain.

"Sorry Lucy!" Natsu said, his cheeks going pink. _I must be turning crazy if Natsu's blushing_ , Lucy thought.

"Nice pajamas," Natsu said, his gaze falling on the cat pajamas she bought a few weeks ago.

"Yeah, and now they have a hole on it." she muttered playfully, throwing a pillow in his direction.

"Oh you're on!" he exclaimed, dodging the pillow and throwing his own. She turned around to retrieve the pillow when she felt a sharp pain run through her tail.

"Natsu," she growled, while Natsu visibly gulped. Lucy launched herself at the fire dragon slayer, her hands finding his own tail, and she pulled on it. Hard.

"OWWW!"

* * *

After the pillow fight, and some painful tail pulling, Natsu and Lucy arrived at the guild, Everything was normal, except the fact that Natsu was carrying Lucy like she was a sack of potatoes.

"Natsu! Nya!" Lucy squealed, making her tail swish on his face. Natsu scoffed and retaliated with his own tail. "Nya! That tickles!" she laughed.

"Oh yeah?" Natsu asked, doing it again.

"Put me down!" Lucy ordered, laughing. Natsu shrugged and followed her, placing her feet on the floor. The two then walked to a table, where Erza was eating a slice of strawberry cake, while Gray as telling her an anecdote.

"Good morning, Erza!" greeted Lucy, waving at the requip mage. Erza gave a wave.

"Nice cat ears, Natsu, Lucy." she complimented. "I want some too." Sometimes Lucy was contemplated how bipolar Erza can be, like that time she wore a suit like Frosch, while having no mercy to Natsu and Gray.

"Lucy!" a drunk voice yelled. "Get over here!" Lucy looked at Cana, who was with Levy and Lisanna. _Oh she was getting it for sure._

"Lucy you look so cute!" Lisanna said, grinning at her. Lucy flushed at this.

"Ne Lucy..." said Cana. "What happened last night hm?"

Lucy felt even more blood rush to her face. "Nothing!" she said, her face now with the likeness of a tomato.

"Awww poo," Cana pouted.

Levy had a grin on. "Then why was he carrying you to the guild?"

Lucy was rendered speechless sputtering nonsense. "U-um You see that is.." Lisanna just laughed, Natsu and Lucy were both so dense it's almost annoying.

On the other side of the guild Natsu was getting a "talk" from Erza, "Natsu," Erza said, giving a glare that made his tail stand up. "Be careful with Lucy, or I'll kill you. She's a nice catch, and if you hurt her, you'll face the point of my sword."

Natsu was confused with her words. "Of course I'd be careful with Lucy, she's my nakama!"

Erza just resumed eating strawberry cake, much to his confusion. His gaze fell on the blonde mage, his ears eavsdropping to their talking.

"No I don't!" exclaimed Lucy, her face flustered.

"Yes you do!" screeched Cana, making him visibly cringe.

He walked behind Lucy, and was about to scare her when she said. "I can smell you Natsu, you're behind me." he grinned sheepishly as he faced his partner. "You can smell me now?" he asked.

"Yeah," nodded Lucy. "You smell like smoke and embers."

"Oh," was his intelligent answer. "Anyway Luce, let's go on a job!" he said enthusiastically.

"Even when we're nekos?" she asked, feeling dubious. Natsu nodded. "Here, I already got one for us!" Natsu said, giving a flyer to Lucy.

We need two cat cosplayers for spreading a play's fame. We are just in the neighboring town. Can you help? Pay is 50,000 jewel each.

"What's better is that we're real ones!" Natsu exclaimed happily his ears perking up.

Lucy shrugged. "Sure why not?" she answered. She just hoped that Bickslow won't laugh at her and tell her that she really is a cosplay girl.

Natsu gave her a grin. "Mira-san!" he called out. "We've accepted this job!"

When Mirajane stamped the job as taken, Natsu and Lucy began packing the stuff they need for the job. They walked to the train station, where Natsu groaned. Lucy smiled with pity at Natsu, knowing his motion sickness all too well. She also realized how they're cat qualities were attracting some attention. Some people were staring at them as they walked by.

When they boarded the train, the captain announced some safety reminders before starting the train. Natsu immediately fell over Lucy's lap. His face green and his tail twitching. Lucy sighed, and began to run her fingers through his hair. It was surprisingly soft, she realized. Natsu mewled at the feel, and she saw him visibly relax. Soon he was snoring softly. Lucy mewled in boredom and laid her head back. For fun, she called out Virgo.

"Hello Princess," Virgo said, her face blank. "Is it punishment time?"

"No!" exclaimed Lucy." Virgo noticed her ears and tail, and the sleeping figure at her lap. "Why are you a cat, Princess?" Virgo asked. "Should I meow?" Lucy laughed. "No Virgo! I'm just called you here to talk!" Her gaze fell on her sleeping partner, who was purring softly.

"He likes you~"

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter! How was it? Leave a review, favorite, and follow the story if you think it deserves it. I'll update the next chapter soon! I've been wanting a story on where both Natsu and Lucy become anthros, but I couldn't find one so I'm going to make it myself! Thanks again for reading!**

 **And oh my, if it was short or moving too fast I'm sorry! I guess I just got too excited to write about something I've always wanted to read. ~v~**

 **Cylar**


	2. P2: Harrassment

**Thank you for all those who reviewed and favorited! It means a lot to me. Here's the second chapter! Enjoy the story! (V)**

 **A hint of a dense Natsu unconsciously being a pervert. ;)**

 **Also, I'm writing this in the middle of the night again, even if I promised myself to write in the morning. (~_~;)**

* * *

Problem #2: Harrasment

When they left the train station, with an embarrassed Lucy and an oblivious Natsu, they immediately went to where the client was. They met at the backstage of the theater, where they saw the little man with a mustache. Right now Lucy was wearing a short yellow dress, her cat ears and tail clearly visible. She was holding a ton of flyers in her hand, and the client said he'll pay once all the flyers were given out.

Beside her, Natsu was wearing a hoodie with holes which was showing his ears, and a pair of dark jeans to go with it, his tail poking out and moving. The short mustache guy wanted them to wear something like the actors did, so he was stuck with that. His ears twitched. _Why can't I just burn these flyers?_ he thought, feeling bored. He was completely oblivious to the stares of the people around them.

"Oh look at that cat boy!" squealed a brunette to her blonde friend. "He's so cute!"

Lucy felt annoyed by this, her ears twitching, even if she didn't know why. She grasped the surprised dragon slayer's hand, and marched to another direction, _far_ from that brunette and her friend.

"Oi Luce!" whine Natsu, being dragged like a ragdoll by the said mage. "Stop dragging me!"

Lucy blinked, as if she only realized what she was doing now. "Oh sorry!" she exclaimed, blushing for her actions. "Let's go to the market now. I'm sure we can snag a lot of people to watch the play later."

She hurried along, her tail swishing behind her. Natsu shrugged and followed her to the busy market. Soon, most of the flyers were gone, due to their "cuteness." Lucy sighed, giving a flyer to a little boy who was looking in awe at her cat ears.

"Oi kid," Natsu said, glaring at the little boy. "Why don't you give that flyer to your mother now?"

The boy nodded, and with one last look at the two, ran off to his mom. Lucy glared at Natsu. "What did you do that for?" she asked, a dark aura surrounding her.

Natsu gave out a squeak, his ears folding back. "Sorry Luce," he muttered. "I felt uncomfortable with the staring."

Lucy nodded in understanding. It did felt uncomfortable to be stared at. "Hey Luce?" Natsu called out, gaining her attention. "I need to pee."

Lucy blushed at his bluntness. "Then go a bathroom somewhere!" she ordered. Natsu nodded, and began to go to the direction of the nearest bathroom. Lucy sighed, counting the remaining flyers. Only seven left, she thought. Then a gust of wind blew, making the flyers fly out of her hand. "Oh!" she exclaimed, as she chased after the flyers. After a while, she finally got them, before she realized where she was.

She was standing in the middle of a dark alley. _Uh-oh_ , she thought to herself. _It's probably going to be one of those cliches in the love stories that there'll be some molester_ _here._ She was going out again when she heard a clang from the cafe beside her. A man stumbled out, clearly wasted, judging from the hazy eyes and crooked grin. "Hey, neko-chan," he drawled out, his beady eyes locking into hers. "How bout you come here and give me a kiss?"

The man went closer, and Lucy's tail stood up. She would have called her keys, but she forgot them in her bag which she left with her client. She prayed that this will be one of those scenes when some hot guy comes and saves her and sweeps her off her feet. The drunk man cornered her against the wall, and Lucy could feel his breath, which smelled strongly of booze. Lucy closed her eyes in fear, waiting for the drunk's lips against hers.

But nothing happened. Instead she heard a bang and a pained groan. She opened her eyes, seeing a furious Natsu standing in front of her, ears twitching in anger. "Natsu!" she cried out in relief, launching herself on the salmon haired mage. _So much for_ _Prince Charming, but whatever, someone saved me._ Lucy thought silently to herself.

"Woah Luce!" Natsu said, as he stumbled at the sudden hug.

"Thank God you're here Natsu!" cried Lucy, shivering as she stared at the unconscious man lying before them. If it wasn't for Natsu, she'd probably be kissed and God forbid, have some things that she wasn't ready for to happen.

Natsu just gave a grin to Lucy, but his eyes were telling an entirely different story. They were burning with rage, which dense Lucy didn't notice. "No problem," he answered. "Since you've lost all your flyers, let's return to the client now, shall we?"

Natsu was silently fuming on the way back to the theater. How could he leave Lucy alone? He deserved a punch in the face for that. He stomped off, Lucy in hand, his tail swishing violently. He was glad he made it on time, and who knows what drunkie wanted to do with Lucy? He didn't know why, but there was a churning feeling in his stomach when drunkie was about to kiss her.

Lucy stared at Natsu, worry clouding her pretty face. "Are you okay Natsu?"

Natsu snapped out of his train of thoughts. "Oh it's nothing Luce. I'm okay."

"Then why did you overshoot the theater by six blocks?"

"Shi—"

"Language!"

They left behind the client, who happily gave them the jewels they earned. She was about to buy tickets for the train, but Natsu dragged her out of the station, stating that they walk.

"Natsu!" she whined. "It's gonna tire me out if I walk!"

Natsu snickered at the celestial spirit mage. She looked pretty funny with the face she was making. "Stop making that face, weirdo." he sang, skipping along the glade to annoy her more. "Just enjoy the birds chirping and the leaves falling!"

Lucy snorted in an unladylike manner at his actions. "What are you, a hippie?"

"Hey!" complained Natsu. "Do I look like a hippie to you?"

No, you look pretty cute actually. "You're the one blabbing about nature and stuff. Besides, there's a whole lot of bugs around here." Lucy shuddered at the thought of those creepy crawlies.

"I'll carry you then!" offered Natsu.

"Wha-What? No!" exclaimed Lucy. "It's fine! I'll just call Horologium or something!"

"Aw come on Luce!" prodded Natsu. "I carried you when you were drunk, not to mention all the other times!"

Lucy vaguely remembered Natsu carrying her to the bathroom, and him saying that he was warm because of his anger. "But you were mad that I made you carry me?" she said, making it sound more like a question than a statement.

Natsu sighed. "I was just mad that all of you girls drank booze while we guys weren't there. Besides, you don't want the bugs crawling all over your toes, do you?"

That sold Lucy, and she jumped on Natsu's back, placing her arms around his neck. "I wasn't lying when I said you're really warm," she said, her face buried on his scarf. Natsu froze at this, feeling flattered. "And also, can you please keep brushing your tail in circles around my back?"

Natsu didn't even realized what he was doing, his tail was indeed brushing along her back. Lucy involuntarily gave out a purr, making him smirk as they continued along. Then, Lucy's nose brushed on his bare neck. Where'd his muffler go? He turned and saw a grinning Lucy wearing his muffler.

"Mind if I wear this the rest of the way back?" she asked, her breath tickling his neck as his own breath hitched.

"Um sure," Natsu managed to choke out.

Lucy cheered in her mind. She just found another weakness! Her nose began to rub her nose on Natsu's neck, causing him to let out a mew of pleasure. She giggled at this, knowing it was her to cause such a reaction from him.

After a while, they stopped. "You can get off now Luce, we're here." Natsu said. Lucy complied, giving his muffler back to him. She went to the doors of her apartment, and turned and wave at the pyromaniac before her.

"See you, Natsu!" she called out, entering her house, excited to give her rent money to the landlady, probably. His eyes zeroed in at the open window to her room. I'll see you later, he promised the window, grinning. He heard that Wendy, Happy, and Carla already returned from their mission, which means Happy must be home already.

"You lllllike her~" Happy teased for the umpteenth time.

"Of course I like Lucy," he admitted, not understanding what Happy was referring to. "She's our teammate!"

Happy scoffed at Natsu's denseness. "Whatever, Natsu. I'm tired of you being dense, I'm going to eat some fish." He flew away then to wherever he goes to eat fish.

Natsu sat on his hammock, feeling uncomfortable immediately. He missed the feel of Lucy's bed, and the fact that it smelled completely like her, made it seem like absolute heaven. He had to admit, Lucy smells very nice and warm, like a hearth of a fire and vanilla. He realized it was early evening already, around the time Lucy usually takes a bath.

He grinned to himself. He'll sneak in again, like a ninja! Nin nin! He'll even use those lace ninja masks Lucy keeps in her drawer. (They smell good too.) He bolted for the door, sending anyone in his way flying ( "Aaah!" "I'm Superman!" "You little neko brat!") He skidded to a stop in front of Lucy's house, grinning at the open window. He climbed up the house, scaling it with ease until he was inside Lucy's room. His tail moving behind him, he flunged himself at her bed, mewling at how soft it was.

When Lucy came back a little while later, she just sighed and lied down her bed, her tail moving to make some more space. Natsu suddenly grabbed her from behind, making her squeak in surprise.

 _She doesn't need to know a possesive neko was beating the brains of a certain drunkie in his dream._

* * *

 **I'm back! Sorry for the short chapter! Actually, I wrote this chapter before I even published the first, but I only finished it now. Thanks again for your support! My IPad's laggy, so forgive any grammar or typos for now. I'll fix them when I can.**

 **Review Replies:**

 **isabell784: Thanks for laughing at my lame joke there. I suck at comedy. hank you for the love too! :D**

 **FairyTail96: Oh I will keep it up.. *evil glint in eye***

 **IceMageNinjaTalia: Thanks! I plan to make it as kawaii as possible. Not really, my standards in cuteness are low.**

 **p3pp3rmintt: Soon, fellow NaLu lover. All comes to those who wait. *devious grin***

 **Dark Shining Light: Thanks! I'll try to keep up the updates and make it good! You're also the author of one of my favorite Special A fanfictions, so it's an honor! ^-^**

 **Guest: YOU FEEL MY PAIN. That was the main reason I wrote this story. ;)**

 **fairy tail nalu for life: Oh the irony. Be lucky I updated it now! :D**

 **There's a huge amount of foreshadowing in my replies..whatever. ^^;**

 **Cylar**


End file.
